The One And Only
by Bearhugsxxx
Summary: After a fight ending Naruto's and Hinata's relationship, Hinata stays at home with the cat thinking about her past with Naruto. [AU, One-shot] Dedicated to MrsDeidara.


Hinata Hyuga stared at Naruto Uzumaki with disbelief. Her mouth was gapped open slightly and her short hair ruffled.

"I can't b-believe you would of said t-that," she said quietly, trying her hardest not to stutter.

"Hinata," Naruto said in a hushed tone, realizing what he had just told her.

"No, p-please, I just want you to leave." She wrapped her arms around her chest and looked down. She couldn't look at him, he hurt her badly. All she wanted to do was wrap herself in a blanket and cry till her eyes were swollen and she had no more tears left.

"Hina-"

"No. L-leave, Naruto." She shook her head, her hair covering her face. "J-just g-go."

"Please forgive me," Naruto said, walking to the door.

Hinata didn't say anything; she just wanted the blonde boy to leave her apartment.

"I'll phone you later, okay? I still love you, Hinata."

"N-no, don't phone me," She whispered, her heart falling apart from the seams with each word they exchanged.

"I'm sorry," he said, as he excited her apartment, closing the door silently as he left.

Hinata could feel tears starting to stream down her face; she wiped them with the back of her hand trying to make them stop. She pulled away her hand and seen it covered with liquid, she let out a cry as she felt her heart break even more.

She still did love Naruto though, no matter how much he'd hurt her today. He was the only one who seen through her masks, of the shy and afraid girl, and got to know her. Actually became her friend, and in the end they both fell in love with each other. But now it feels like all the energy has gone to waste, that love is fake and happiness is a lie.

She felt hopeless and lost. She just kicked the boy who held her fragile heart out of her house and told him never to phone her again.

Hinata walked over to her couch next to the window, over viewing the busy city. The sun had just finished setting and she watched as everyone started to slowly flick on their lights. Her tears had stopped momentarily as she cuddled in a soft blue blanket on the couch, surrounding herself like a cocoon.

"Meow."

Hinata looked down at the gray cat sitting at the opposite edge of the couch.

"Hello, Mr. Noodles ," Hinata said to the cat, his tail waving slightly behind him.

"Have you come to see what's wrong with your Momma?" She asked, reaching over to scratch behind his ears.

The gray cat started purring and walked over towards Hinata, sitting down on her lap.

She smiled at the loving cat as he continued purring quietly to her.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Hinata!" The blonde boy yelled once Hinata opened up the door to her apartment.

"What? Naruto! Why are you here?" She asked, nervously.

"It's your birthday, silly. I'm here to celebrate with you!" He laughed, walking through the door.

"I-I wasn't going to have a party this year, I'm too busy with work and school," Hinata said, slightly confused and stumbling over her words.

"That's okay, Hina! We can have a party, just by ourselves." He smiled goofily at her.

She blushed but smiled back. "That sounds weird, but you're weird."

"Thanks, I think," Naruto said, laughing. "I have a gift for you!" He said suddenly with much excitement.

"No! I don't want you to spend any money on me, you've already remembered my birthday and that's special enough!" She blurted out, not wanting anyone to waste money on her.

"I can't take it back, silly Hina!" He laughed once more, causing the short haired girl to blush once more.

Naruto disappeared back through the door into the hall. He came back in after a few seconds carrying a large box covered in gift wrap. "Here! Be careful though, it's fragile." He passed her the box.

Hinata frowned at the box with confusion. She set it down on the table and started unwrapping it carefully when she heard a noise.

"Naruto? Did the box just meow?" She asked, looking beside her at her best friend watching with a huge smile.

"Just open it, Hina! Stop with the questions!"

Hinata lifted off the lid once all of the paper was discarded. In the box, sitting upon a bed, was a small gray kitten, probably small enough to fit in the palm of Hinata's hand.

"N-Naruto!" She gasped. "It's a cat!"

"Well, I'd hope so. That's what I thought I bought, it would be strange if it was anything else."

"It's so adorable," she whispered quietly, picking the kitten up.

"I hope you like him, Hina. I thought he was a perfect gift for you. You're always studying here alone and I thought you should have someone else then a hyper active best friend," he smiled with a blush.

"He's perfect," Hinata said, grabbing onto Naruto's waist and pulling him closer.

She hugged him, with the kitten still in her hand. At first Naruto was surprised. Hinata didn't seem like the type of person who'd do a lot of human contact. But after a few seconds of shock he hugged her back.

"I'm glad you like him," He smiled into her hair. "I think Mr. Noodles like you too."

"Mr. Noodles?" She said, pulling back to look at him.

Naruto just smiled at her, nodding.

"I think it's a perfect name."

* * *

Hinata stood up from the couch. Mr. Noodles was sleeping beside where she was sitting. He fell asleep a while ago but she continued to pet him.

She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. She walked to the sink and starting filling up her glass. She started sipping from the glass and walked over to the refrigerator. She stood in front of it, looking at the handwritten notes, grocery lists and photographs scattered on the outside.

She looked up at her favourite photo, a set of five photos from a photo both. She could remember the day like it was yesterday. It was, after all, one of her most favourite days of her life. She could feel tears starting to slide silently down her face again.

* * *

"Hinata! That looks so fun!" Naruto, Hinata's best friend said loudly, pointing at a photo both.

They were both in the mall window shopping. They both enjoyed walking around with the company of each other, people watching and looking at all the new clothes and fads. They would have loved to buy a few things, but with a salary like theirs they only could afford the necessities. So instead Hinata would look at the dresses and try a few of her favorites on and give a 'fashion show' to Naruto, while Naruto would pull along Hinata down every food isle, pointing out all the things they'd just have to try when they were both filthy rich.

"It'll be awesome, I promise!" Naruto said, grabbing Hinata's hand and pulling her towards the both. He put a few coins in the slot and walked inside, still holding onto Hinata's hand.

"Smile in this one, okay?" Naruto said, as they watched the numbers count down from three.

The flash went off and Naruto turned to Hinata.

"Beautiful," he smiled. "Now make a funny face!"

They both watched the numbers count down from three again.

Naruto made a face resembling a puffed out puffer fish and Hinata stuck out her tongue.

"Cute," he smiled at her again. "Now, trust me on this one."

"Trust you?" She asked.

"Yes, trust me." He smiled at her.

_Three, two, one. Flash!_

His lips were on hers, just before the flash went off. Her eyes were wide open from surprise, looking at her best friends eyes that were closed. He pulled his hand up and brushed it through her short hair, letting it sit on the nape of her neck. Hinata could feel her heart race, but she also felt something else. Something… nice. She closed her eyes and pressed back gently.

_Flash!_

Naruto pulled back and Hinata gasped.

"Gorgeous," he whispered, his face still close to hers. His breath tickled her neck.

She could feel her face heat up quickly.

"Don't forget to smile, Hina." He whispered as he smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back.

_Flash!_

* * *

She let out another sob as she wrapped the blanket closer to her with one hand. She set the glass down beside the sink and started walking to her bedroom. She could feel her nose starting to run but she didn't care enough to blow it, she just wanted sleep. She prayed that he wouldn't be in her dreams tonight.

She lied down on her bed and stared at her clock. It was only eight thirty but she was exhausted; emotionally drained. She brought the blankets up around her and made herself a nest. She curled herself hugging a pillow and let her tears fall.

Her heart hurt from all the crying, she wished all of this never happened. She closed her eyes praying that she'd stop thinking about the man who still had hold of her heart. But the tears didn't stop; she continued sobbing into her pillow.

She rolled over, facing towards the other side of the bed when she seen the stuffed bear that Naruto gave to her when they just started dating. It was small and brown with a bright orange ribbon around its neck. She grabbed it with shaking hands and pulled it closer to her. She held it by her face and studied it carefully.

She could smell his cologne on it and she pulled it closer to her chest and gave it a hug. She clung to it close at she attempted to fall into a dreamless sleep.

After a few hours sleep finally over took her body.

* * *

Naruto ran his hand gently down Hinata's bare back, making her shiver.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered, placing butterfly kisses across her arm.

"T-thank you," Hinata blushed, turning to face her boyfriend of eight months.

She thought back to the day at the photo booth, the day of their first kiss and also the day that Naruto asked her out. Now today was the first time that they've actually 'done it'.

He placed soft kisses on her eye lids and trailed them down her nose till they meet with their lips. She could feel him smiling at they kissed.

Naruto ran his hand down Hinata's arm, making her shiver once more, till he found her hand. He started playing with her fingers while looking at her. His hair was messy and his lips red from them kissing. Hinata thought that he looked beautiful. He laced his finger with hers and gave her another kiss.

"I love you, Hinata Hyuga," he whispered in his breath while pulling away from her lips.

She looked up at him surprised. That was the first time he's ever said that he loved her.

She smiled up at her boyfriend, "I love you too, Naruto Uzumaki."

And she knew that he was the one that she would spend her life forever with.

* * *

Hinata woke up the next morning at seven. She had nowhere to be, seeing as she didn't have to work today and she wished that she slept in longer. Mr. Noodles sat curled up at the bottom of her bed.

She stood up and walked to the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection.

It looked like she had gotten no sleep at all. Her eyes were swollen from all the crying she did yesterday and she had slight bags under them. Her hair was a complete mess and her nose was red.

She shook her head, not caring enough to make herself look better. At the moment she was too depressed to do anything. All she wanted was to eat ice-cream and watch television while snuggling with Mr. Noodle.

She never thought that she'd be this upset about a boy. When she was little she promised herself that she wasn't going to get so worked up over a break up. But this was different. This boy was Naruto. He was her best friend, her first boyfriend, her first kiss. And she missed him so badly that her body ached.

She sat on the couch staring at the black television. She was going to eat ice-cream but she didn't feel like getting up after she sat down.

Maybe she should phone him. She over-reacted anyways; it wasn't even that big of a deal. Maybe if only they talked then it could be all fixed. I probably should phone him, she thought. Just so she wouldn't lose her friend. She'd had already lost her boyfriend.

She stood up and started walking to the phone slowly. She could feel her whole body shaking more with each step as she got closer. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

She started walking to the door when she realized how she looked this morning. She pulled the blanket that she has been caring around since last night closer to her body to cover herself up. She stood up on her toes once she got to the door to look through the peep hole. She couldn't see anyone but she opened up the door anyways.

"H-hello?" She called out through the opened crack in the door.

"Hina, please forgive me," Naruto said, stepping towards her from the side of the door.

She opened the door wider. "W-what are you doing here?" She asked.

"You told me not to phone," he said quietly.

"But what are you doing here?" she asked, stressing on the word 'here'.

"I'm here to say that I'm sorry. I promise that I never wanted those words to affect you like they did. I was stupid and I said something even stupider. I'm so sorry, Hina." Naruto said.

Hinata stared at him for a while before tears started welling in her eyes once more, and she raised both hands to her eyes.

"Please, don't cry. I'm so sorry!" Naruto said, placing his arms on Hinata's shoulders.

"No, I forgive you." She continued to cry.

"Then what's wrong?" Naruto asked, sounding worried.

Hinata shook her head. "N-nothing," she said.

Naruto pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm still incredibly sorry. I'm just so glad that you forgave me. I couldn't stop thinking of you last night," he said quietly into her short hair. "I love you, Hinata Hyuga."

"I love you too, Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

**Author Note: **Dedicated to my best friend Alex. I hope you like it, Girl!


End file.
